character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby (Canon)/Paleomario66
Kirby= |-|Copy Abilities= 'Summary' Kirby is the titular pink puff and main protagonist of the Kirby series of video games named after him. The series has been running for over two decades, and nearly thirty titles have been released under Kirby's name, most of which are developed by HAL Laboratory, Inc. or published by HAL for co-developing studios. Kirby has been featured in his own anime series, many manga publications in several countries, and even an educational video co-starring Mario. The Kirby series is frequently merchandised by Nintendo, although most of its products are only released in Japan. Kirby lives in his dome-shaped home in Dream Land, a country on his home planet Planet Popstar. His adventures take him throughout Dream Land and occasionally into local star systems for various reasons, and he has saved his homeland many times. Every once in a while, he even travels entire universes to serve justice to some threats. 'Statistics' Tier: Low 2-C to 2-C Name: Kirby Origin: Kirby Gender: Male Age: About 200 years old Classification: Star Warrior, often referred to as a (Pink) Puffball Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability and agility, Duplication, Flight, Regeneration (Mid; see next gif as to why) and Body Manipulation (unexplored, but he was shown capable of doing it), Longevity, Resistance to Reality Warping & Possession (Resisted Drawcia's curse, Dark Matter can't possess him), Can inhale foes or objects alike and trap them in his stomach which is a parallel dimension. From there, he can either spit them out as projectiles or copy their abilities to get more powers such as Elemental Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Unarmed Combat, Force-Field Generation, Statistics Amplification, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Teleportation, Afterimage Creation, Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Transmutation, Shapeshifting, Magic, Attack Reflection, Size Manipulation, Intangibility, Immortality (Type 7), Resurrection, Possession, Time Manipulation (Via Time Beam, which places an opponent in stopped time), etc. Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Fought and defeated Magolor, who used the universe itself as a weapon, including a multitude of galaxies. After Magolor's defeat, the universe itself began crumbling. It also seems as though the universe's fabric is tearing after his defeat. Also defeated Landia EX three times, who was powered by the Master Crown, which had also powered Magolor. The third time they fought, it's clear that Landia EX was not holding back. Defeated Dark Tarzana, who was massively superior to Parallel Landia, almost the final boss, who in turn, was also massively superior to Landia EX. Defeated Marx Soul, who created a universe with countless stars. Said universe ceases to exist after his defeat. Defeated Dark Mind, who nearly conquered both the Mirror Dimension and Dream Land. The Mirror Dimension is a universe with an innumerate amount of stars, and Dark Mind not only corrupted it, but can manipulate its entirety) to Multi-Universe level (Fought with Void Termina, who was going to destroy everything in the Kirby-verse. This includes the Mirror Dimension, a universe, the Black Mirror, which is a small multiverse, and the main Kirbyverse. There are several more scans to support this He'd bring the end of "all tomorrows." He was also born only to destroy and is a "Destroyer of Worlds." He was also stated in this scan to be Kirby's biggest threat; above Magolor, who already has feats of screwing up universes. "May your symphony of tragedy cause the end of everything!" As you can see, they really wanted us to know Void Termina can destroy the entire Kirbyverse and is his biggest threat thus far. Bigger Marx who tore the fabric of his realm... bigger than Soul of Sectonia who absorbed four Miracle Fruits, whose origins derive as turning Kirby into "Big Bang Kirby." Overall, he's higher than 2-C threats and destroys the entire verse. I mean, it also took characters like Marx combined with the others to defeat him, who has his own Low 2-C feats (His realm doesn't just have stars. The squigglies resemble galaxies). As for the Black Mirror: Since there is a parallel version of Landia come from another universe, Susie gets sucked into another dimension and she has slipped between dimensions, arriving in a dimensional rift, and King D-Mind had been sealed in a far-off dimension there must be dimensions closer than that one, this would imply that the dimension connected to the Black Mirror is a multiverse with an interpretable number of universes within it). Higher as Big Bang Kirby Speed: Massively FTL+ (Is far faster than Dark Matter, who flew out into space within seconds, zooming by planets in the process. Also superior to Marx and NOVA, the former of which could fly from galaxy's end to Popstar within seconds, and the latter could move from galaxy's end to Popstar within an unprecedented amount of time) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ to Multi-Universal. Higher as Big Bang Kirby Durability: Universe level+ to Multi-Universe level (Traded attacks with Soul of Sectonia). Higher as Big Bang Kirby Stamina: Extremely high (Has never been seen exhausted, with the exception of a few examples). Infinite as Big Bang Kirby Range: Melee. A few meters via Copy Abilities Standard Equipment: Copy Essence Deluxe, Copy Palette, a Cell Phone Intelligence: Genius (Built a space rocket in a single minute) Weaknesses: Kirby is naive outside of combat, he can actually lose the copy ability he's using if he gets hit by a sufficiently strong attack, and despite his age, he's still a baby and has a habit of getting fooled into completing the enemy's plan. Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 2